03 August 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-08-03 ; Comments *Start of show: Hello again pals, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. We start the programme this week with what may well turn out to be the second best song called Peggy Sue ever recorded." *John mentions that Neil Young played a 17-minute version of Hurricane at the Phoenix Festival which was broadcast live on Kat's Karavan. *He programmes three singles back-to-back from Wurlitzer Jukebox, and informs us that William is off to Turkey with his girlfriend. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Blink-182: 'Peggy Sue (LP-Cheshire Cat)' (Grilled Cheese) *King Tubby & Prince Jammy: 'A Stalawatt Version (Compilation CD-Dub Gone 2 Crazy: In Fine Style 1975-1979)' (Blood & Fire) *Wallpaper: 'The Day You Eat My Fears (CD-Magic Static Treats)' (Blackbean And Placenta Tape Club) :(JP: 'I've recently been to the Phoenix Festival. By and large, musically it wasn't a great feast, I have to admit. There were loads and loads of bands on there that were kind of OK, so I spent most of the time just pottering about. Directly on opposite sides of the arena, on one side there was a Mexican food stall, and directly across from there was an Indian food stall, so I spent a great deal of time wandering between the two of those, and there was a kind of beer tent adjacent to one of them as well. So I actually enjoyed meself for once, wandering about in the sunshine and talking to people and drinking beer and eating too much food, and actually played in a five a side football tournament as well without disgracing myself: I was quite proud of that....The most enjoyable set that I saw throughout the four-day weekend was, perhaps rather surprisingly, from Broadcast, who go like this.') *Broadcast: 'Living Room (7")' (Duophonic) :(JP: 'On the last night of course it was the Sex Pistols who, I must admit, I thought were fairly ludicrous, but, you know, other people saw them who had not seen them previously. I'd not seen them previously: I'd driven up to Derby in the great days of the Sex Pistols, if there were great days, to find a hand-written note on the door of the venue saying, "The Sex Pistols will not be appearing tonight," and I felt that was kind of good enough, really. I felt that I'd made myself part of that little area of history and really didn't need to try and duplicate the experience or indeed get to see the band really play really live. But they were sort of OK, went through their numbers and spat and swore and stuff like this, all the stuff you'd expect them to do, really.') *Spira: 'Disco On Mars (12"-007)' (Spira) *Cords: 'Sugar Riot (CDS)' (Cords) *Tractor Hips: 'Trunk (CD-Tractor Hips)' (Friction Media) *Doo Rag: 'Crooked (CD-What We Do)' (Dependability) *Loop Guru: 'Diwanatactics (CD-Moksha - Peel To Reveal)' (Strange Fruit) *Squat: 'It's All Over (CD-It's All Over)' (New Red Archives) *Peter Perrett In One: 'Falling (CD-Woke Up Sticky)' (Demon) *Huntington Cads: 'Lunar Luau (CD-Go Exotic!)' (Mai Tai) *Cornell Campbell: 'The Mighty Gorgon (7")' (Klik) *Mocket: 'Spark Plug (CD-Bionic Parts)' (Punk In My Vitamins) *Paul Johnson: 'Elastic Reality (CD-Second Coming)' (ACV) *''news - edited out'' *Blink-182: 'Touchdown Boy (LP-Cheshire Cat)' (Grilled Cheese) *Jah Warrior: 'False Locks Version (12"-Pollution)' (Jah Warrior) *DM Bob & The Deficits: 'Burnin' (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *Tenores Di Bitti: 'S'amore 'E Mama (CD-S'amore 'E Mama)' (Real World) *Ganja Cru: 'Can't Handle The Streets (12")' (Frontline) *Tullycraft: 'Josie (7")' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *Light: 'Turning (7")' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *Sabine: 'The Serf To the Level Of The Lord (7")' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *DJ Evolution: 'Metroid (Compilation CD-MC Teabag's Herbal Highs)' (Bag) *Phantom Surfers: 'Istanbul (7")' (Lookout!) A cover of 'Istanbul (Not Constantinople)' by the Four Lads. *Spiny Anteaters: 'Smile Too Much (CD-Current)' (Kranky) *Lightning Slim: 'Too Close Blues (CD-Nothin' But The Devil)' (Ace) Sonny Boy Williamson cover. *Black Star Liner: 'None Stop To The Border (CD-Yemen Cutta Connection)' (EXP Recordings) *Black Chipa Chiwa & Super Sounds Bands: 'Anya Banda' phonetic spelling File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-08-03 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:15 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes